Hidden Love
by Tsukii-ai
Summary: Ben aime Shanks. C'est une réalité qu'il ne peut plus nier. Il se souvient le jour où il l'a retrouvé blessé... Il avait cru le perdre ! Mais ce ne sera pas la deuxième fois ! Une petite soirée, un peu trop d'alcool, et tout peut dégringoler !
1. Chapter 1

One-Shoot

**Shanks x Benn**

Quelques parts dans les mers du nouveau monde, un bateau était amarré non loin d'une île qui - pour une fois - était tout à fait normal.

Ce bateau détenait une proue en forme de tête de dragon, symbole même du bateau du yonkou Shanks le roux.

En effet, Shanks avait décidé de faire une pause. Le soleil était bien présent aujourd'hui et l'équipage s'était bien dispersé. Certains visitaient l'île, d'autres s'occupaient de nettoyer et rafistoler le bateau, d'autres encore buvaient, se battaient et un même... Dormait. Il n'y en avait qu'un pour dormir à cet heure de la journée : le capitaine lui même.

Sur l'avant du bateau, Benn Beckman fumait une cigarette, plongé dans ses pensées. Depuis quelques temps déjà il était très pensif. Il souffla la fumée en expirant profondément. Puis il jeta sa clope, l'écrasa et descendit sur le pont. Puis il entra dans un petit couloir et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Il s'arrêta et l'ouvrit sans bruit. Il entra et referma derrière lui. Alors il sourit légèrement en entendant les ronflements du rouquin. Il s'avança et s'arrêta près du lit.

Shanks était étendu sur le dos, la couverture lui recouvrant le corps jusqu'au milieu du ventre. Il avait la bouche ouverte et son seul bras était étendu sur son coussin. Benn l'observa un instant quand il sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

Il ne pouvait plus le nier.

Il avait essayé durant toutes ses années, mais maintenant, il en était sûr.

Il aimait plus que tout au monde son idiot de capitaine.

Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il sentait son cœur se serré – pas d'une façon désagréable, bien au contraire – et ses pensées divaguaient à chaque fois. Quand il ne le voyait plus pendant plusieurs temps, il était de mauvais poil – comme une fille ayant ses règles, voir même pire !

En cet instant – par exemple – ses pensées lui répétaient sans cesse deux choses… qui le firent très vite rougir de malaise.

« _Si sexy, si beau_ ».

Il secoua la tête espérant chasser ses idées mal placées. Il regarda de nouveau Shanks. Ses muscles saillants, cette peau lisse, couvertes de cicatrices… Mais qui pourtant lui donnait du charme. Benn s'installa sur la chaise près de son capitaine et soupira. C'est à cet instant qu'il regarda le reste de bras gauche qu'il restait à Shanks.

Et son cœur se serra. Car c'est lui qui l'avait retrouvé dans un état horrifiant.

Qu'il avait cru le perdre ce jour-là !

_Le soir tombait et Shanks était introuvable depuis quelques temps. Personne ne savait où il était partit depuis qu'il était partit à la recherche de Luffy, disparu et retrouvé depuis lors. Benn n'avait pas été mis au courant pour ce qui s'était passé puisqu'il était partit de chez Luffy bien avant qu'il ne raconte sa petite aventure… qui s'était mal terminé pour le capitaine rouquin. _

_L'équipage avait déserté le navire depuis la matinée puisqu'ils étaient sûr l'île. Et pourtant, Benn retourna au bateau car il le préférait, c'était sa maison. Il grimpa à l'aide de l'échelle en corde et sauta sur le pont. Et alors, il se figea. Sa cigarette s'écrasa au sol. _

_Shanks était étendu sur le sol, essoufflé, nageant dans une flaque de sang qui paraissait bien lui appartenir. Alors, Benn courra rapidement à lui et s'agenouilla rapidement près de lui. Il le retourna doucement et alors, ne sut plus quoi dire. Il manquait un bras à Shanks. _

_« Shanks ? Qu-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »._

_Shanks ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour regarder son ami. Alors, il sourit crispé et murmura : « Oh ! J'ai… aidé Luffy… Mais mon bras… n'a lui pas pu… être sauvé !_

_- Ne rigole pas ! S'énerva Benn, tu es dans un état… catastrophique » finit Benn dans un souffle. _

_Il était perdu. Que faire dans cette situation ?_

_« Benn… ne t'en fait, rassura Shanks, je… ne regrette pas… perdre un bras n'est rien… par rapport à la vie de notre petit Luffy ! _

_- Mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, souffla Benn, tu aurais pu nous le dire. Imagine que je ne t'avais pas vu dans cet état ! Tu serais mort ! _

_- Désolé » murmura Shanks. _

_Benn dit à Shanks qu'il revenait dans quelques instants et se dépêcha d'aller chercher de quoi le soigner et prit gourde de Saké. Il revint, déposa le tout près de son capitaine et s'assit. Il prit Shanks sur ses cuisses et tint sa tête de sa main gauche. Puis, de sa main droite, il attrapa un désaffectant et entreprit de le soigner. _

_Après avoir désinfecté, il prit le bandage et commença à l'enrouler. Shanks toussa et sourit. Alors, il dit, la voix souffrante : « J'aime bien quand… on s'occupe de moi, surtout… quand c'est toi… Benn »._

_Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine mais ne laissa rien paraître. _

_« économise ton souffle, capitaine, répondit Benn. _

_- Ok… ok… »_

_Benn regarda un instant Shanks. Il ne souriait plus car son visage était crispé de douleur. Benn termina le bandage et attrapa l'alcool. _

_« Tu vas boire capitaine et te souler, ca va te faire oublier la douleur ». _

_Benn tendit la bouteille et Shanks essaya de boire. Seulement, il n'y arriva pas et il toussa en avalant de travers. Benn encouragea son capitaine à réessayer mais celui-ci n'y arriva toujours pas. _

_Benn regarda son capitaine, toujours crispé de douleur. Alors, il décida de faire une chose qu'il se promit de trouver une excuse à tout prix. _

_« Bon ». Dit-il simplement. _

_Shanks le regarda en serrant les dents et le vit porter la bouteille à ses lèvres. _

_« Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il, puisqu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il buvait lui alors que c'est lui qui en aurait bien besoin. _

_Seulement, Benn déposa la gourde et attrapa le menton de son capitaine. Etonné, Shanks le regarda faire et Benn se pencha rapidement vers lui. Il lui ouvrit la bouche et alors, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

_Shanks ouvrit les yeux avec beaucoup de surprise et ne comprit pas tout de suite, surtout que Benn avait introduit sa langue pour l'enrouler à la sienne. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit un liquide chaud couler vers sa bouche. Et il comprit. Benn lui faisait boire l'alcool… d'une autre manière… qui marcha !_

_Il avala par petite gorgée, doucement, ce qui parut pour Benn une éternité. Car son geste le rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Et il savait, bien sûr, qu'il n'avait pas fini car il devait soulé Shanks pour qu'il oublie la douleur._

_Quand tout le saké fut avalé par Shanks, Benn put enfin retiré ses lèvres. Shanks le regarda, essoufflé, sans comprendre. Il voyait Benn, le rouge aux joues par mal aise. Pourquoi se forçait-il ?_

_« Benn, pourquoi… tu fais ça ?_

_- Tu dois boire pour oublier la douleur et tu n'y arrives pas tout seul._

_- Tu n'es pas… obligé de faire… ce que tu ne veux pas… juste pour moi._

_- J'veux pas que tu souffres, Shanks, alors, puisque c'est le seul moyen de te faire oublier la douleur, je le fais et c'est tout »._

_Il prit à nouveau de l'alcool dans sa bouche et se pencha vers son capitaine. Shanks le laissa déposer ses lèvres puis il ouvrit la bouche pour avaler. L'alcool avait vraiment un bon goût et il commençait à sentir les effets. Et ça, il en était sûr ! Car ses pensées commençaient à se faire incohérente, voir même, son inconscient lui parlait, en quelque sorte. _

_Car il trouvait que Benn embrassait bien !_

_Shanks devint rouge en entendant ses propres pensées. Il n'était pas encore tout a fait soul et avait encore un peu de conscience dans ce qu'il faisait. _

_Benn lui fit finalement boire la bouteille entière. Et Shanks devint complètement soul._

_Alors que Benn donnait les dernières gouttes, il s'apprêtait à retirer ses lèvres mais une main vint pousser sur sa nuque et Shanks demanda un baiser plus approfondit. Au départ, Benn resta hébété. Et il commença à enrouler sa langue à celle de Shanks, ferma les yeux…_

_Il s'écarta vivement et Shanks grommela, mais sa tête lui tournait, il était trop soul. Benn, quand à lui, posait une main sur sa bouche, complètement perdu. Au début, ce n'était qu'une aide. Et maintenant ? Il avait les idées claires pourtant, et il était en train d'accepter le baiser de son capitaine ?_

_Il se convint que c'était juste parce qu'il avait du boire un peu lui aussi et qu'il divaguait._

_Benn soupira et regarda son capitaine s'endormir. _

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu peur de le perdre !_

Benn soupira. Puis, il s'adossa contre son siège, croisa ses jambes et croisa également ses bras. Alors, il ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir un peu.

Et il réussit rapidement.

Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, Shanks ouvrit les yeux et bailla avec force. Il tourna la tête et cligna des yeux en voyant Benn endormit à son côté.

_Tient, depuis quand est-il ici_, pensa Shanks.

Il s'assit sur son lit et posa les pieds au sol. Puis, il se leva et, discrètement alla voir dehors. Il vit que le soleil s'était couché. Bien ! Il était temps de commencer la soirée !

Shanks revint près de Benn et tapota gentiment son épaule. Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Alors, il recommença mais dit avec : « Benn, réveille toi ! ».

Benn cligna doucement des paupières et Shanks se mit en face de lui. Alors, Benn ouvrit les yeux et Shanks lui sourit à pleine dent.

« Devine quoi ! Dit Shanks excité.

- Non…

- Il fait nuit ! Ce qui veut dire…

- Je vois, grommela Benn.

- C'EST L'HEURE DE LA FÊTE ! Continua Shanks tout content.

- Quel idiot ! » Murmura Benn en allumant l'une de ses clopes.

Shanks lui attrapa le bras et le tira de force. Benn se vit obliger de le suivre. Shanks l'embarqua dehors et se mit à gueuler : « C'est l'heure de la fête ! On sort les bouteilles et on s'amuse !

- OUUUUUAAAAIIIISSSSS ! » Hurla l'équipage, bien d'accord avec leur capitaine.

Benn soupira de nouveau et laissa échapper un fin sourire que ne manqua pas de voir Shanks. Celui-ci entoura l'épaule de Benn en souriant et dit : « Allons, viens t'amuser toi aussi ! ».

Benn souffla mais le suivit quand même.

Et la fête battit son plein. L'alcool coula à flot, les chants d'ambiances résonnaient, la bonne humeur régnait.

Deux heures plus tard, Benn sentait que sa tête allait exploser et s'en alla à l'écart. Il alla dans la forêt et s'isola. Alors, il posa sa main sur son front et pensa : « _J'ai trop bu… je suis complètement soul !_ ». Il soupira. Alors, il entendit un bruit et se tourna légèrement.

Et son cœur bondit !

Shanks apparut, tanguant un peu, les joues rougis par l'alcool et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Et bien Benn, tu t'éclipses ! Dommage pour toi, je t'èèèèèèèè vu ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! ».

Benn sourit doucement mais le perdit très vite en secouant la tête. Shanks arriva et enroula son seul bras autour des épaules de Shanks. « Et quoi ! Benn, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ?

- J'crois pas, non, j'ai trop mal au crâne !

- Ah ah ! T'es marrant ! Allez, t'inquiète, c'est rien ! Tiens, bois un coup !

- Non, vraiment je…

- Allez ! » Insista Shanks.

Benn finit par attraper la bouteille et finit cul sec ce qu'il restait. Shanks rigola et Benn laissa tomber la bouteille qui s'écrasa. Benn s'essuya la bouche et remit sa cigarette en bouche. Shanks rigola avec joie et finit par dire : « Ma parole, Benn ! Tu es complètement soul !

- J'crois bien, souffla Benn en jetant sa clope à terre, sinon je f'rais pas ça… »

Alors, soudainement, il se tourna vers son capitaine, attrapa son bras et de l'autre attira Shanks vers lui. Et il l'embrassa.

Shanks ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Même soul, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas ! Benn lécha les lèvres de Shanks. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche inconsciemment et Benn introduisit sa langue pour l'enrouler avec celle de son partenaire. Shanks ferma les yeux avec délices et se laissa entrainer. Benn lui donna un baiser doux et passionné.

Benn, sans cesser son baiser, fit reculer Shanks jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bloqué par un arbre. Alors, Benn stoppa son baiser et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Shanks souffla et resta hébété. En réalité, même soul, Shanks gardait un peu d'esprit. Il tenait bien l'alcool donc il gardait sa tête et ce que venait de faire Benn le laissa béat.

Benn souffla et murmura : « J'suis vraiment soul… Pourquoi j'ai fait ça… »

Shanks le regarda comme il put bien qu'il ne vit que sa chevelure grise.

« Mais comment résister, souffla Benn. Shanks se figea. T'es… si sexy… et si beau, continua-t-il d'une voix qui laissa Shanks dans un état pas possible. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! » Grommela-t-il ensuite.

« Benn, souffla Shanks, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? ».

Benn se redressa et le regarda dans le creux des yeux. Son regard laissa Shanks complètement surpris.

« Tu n'imagines pas combien de chose je peux penser sur toi ».

Shanks rougit. Benn déposa sa main gauche sur sa joue droite et la caressa doucement. Benn se crispa un peu et murmura : « Je ne peux pas résister, Shanks. Dans cet état, c'est tout bonnement impossible…

- Alors, murmura Shanks d'une voix langoureuse, ne résiste pas ».

Et Benn ne put se retenir. Il embrassa fougueusement le rouquin qui entoura ses épaules de son bras. Le baiser fut passionné et amoureux. Shanks et Benn se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils ne voulaient plus se détacher.

Leur nuit fut folle et passionné, faisant l'amour avec passion.

***_LEMON_***

_Ben caressa la chevelure rousse de son capitaine et posait sa main sur le bas du dos de Shanks pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui._

_La bave coulait de leur bouche et leur langue s'enroulait dans une danse effrenée. Benn cessa le baiser et descendit le long du cou et glissa son autre main sur le torse de Shanks. Il frotta doucement son téton et lécha doucement l'autre. Il sentit la main de Shanks se crisper sur sa chevelure._

_Il suça le téton et continua à jouer avec tandis que Shanks se courbait de plaisir et commençait à haleter. Ben cessa de jouer avec l'autre téton et commença à défaire le bouton du pantalon de Shanks. Il continua à descendre le long de son torse et finit de détacher la fermeture. Alors, il baissa son pantalon et son caleçon puis attrapa doucement son membre. Shanks se pinça les lèvres et trembla de plaisir. Ben lécha sur la longueur tout en caressant avec douceur. Shanks haleta, ayant de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements._

_Ben le mit alors en bouche et commença des va et viens réguliers. Alors, Shanks ne put faire autrement que gémir, de plus en plus fort. Ben sentait ses mains se crisper de plus en plus. Et Shanks ne put se retenir._

_Il jouit et Ben retira son sexe de sa bouche. Il laissa couler le sperme puis se releva pour faire face à Shanks. Shanks était rouge. Ben le regarda dans les yeux et caressa sa joue. Alors, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Shanks entoura ses épaules de son bras._

_Ben détacha la fermeture de son pantalon et le baissa, entrainant son caleçon. Alors, il prit l'une des jambes de Shanks, la souleva et le pénétra d'un coup sec mais avec douceur. Shanks stoppa le baiser et rejeta la tête en arrière en serrant les dents. Ben embrassa son cou et commença des va et viens. Shanks, sous les coups de hanches de son amant, commença à gémir de plus en plus fort._

_Ils glissèrent tout deux sur le sol et Ben attrapa Shanks par les hanches et continua ses élans avec un rythme plus rude. Ben embrassa le lobe de l'oreille de Shanks qui se tordait de plaisir, gémissant sans pouvoir se retenir. Ben donna alors des coups de hanches violent de plus en plus rude et, soudain, s'enfonça avec force, arrachant un cri de plaisir mêlé à de la douleur à Shanks qui ouvrit de grand yeux._

_Alors, Ben se pencha vers lui, stoppant tout et embrassa son aimé avec amour. Il se retira doucement et caressa la chevelure rousse de son adoré manchote. Il cessa le baiser et le regarda. Shanks sourit et lui aussi._

_Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, avec la nuit._

Le lendemain matin, le soleil s'élevait déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Benn cligna des paupières et s'étira doucement. Seulement, il tapa quelque chose sur le côté et tourna la tête. Alors, il vit Shanks et… tout lui revint en mémoire.

Il se redressa vivement et posa sa main sur son visage. Il était horrifié.

« _Merde ! Mais comment j'ai… comment j'ai pu perdre le contrôle de moi-même ! Fichu alcool ! Si j'en avais pas bu, rien de cela ne serait arrivé ! Là, c'est sûr, mon amitié avec Shanks est terminé ! Et merde !_ ».

Shanks ouvrit à son tour les yeux. En voyant une ombre, il reconnut Benn. Mais, Shanks fronça doucement les sourcils en voyant son état. Il avait l'air désespéré. Il essaya de chercher une réponse et, à son tour, ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir lui revint en mémoire.

En voyant le visage de Benn, il comprit qu'il était perdu. Shanks réfléchit à son tour. Qu'en pensait-il ? En réalité, il ne regrettait pas. Il l'avait en quelque sorte voulue. Alors, il tendit son bras pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Benn tout en disant : « Benn ? ».

Il tourna les yeux vivement. Shanks eut le cœur serré quand il vit son regard car, en cet instant, il avait l'air désespéré. Shanks resta assez surpris. Ben se leva vivement et fila rapidement derrière un arbre. Shanks eut le temps de penser – ce qui le fit un peu rougir – « beau fessier ! ».

Shanks se redressa un peu et se frotta les yeux. Il enroula la couverture autour de sa taille puis se leva et s'apprêtait à aller voir Ben quand il sortit soudainement. Shanks s'arrêta et regarda Ben s'en aller rapidement. Shanks soupira. S'il continuait comme ça, leur relation n'allait pas s'arranger !

Il se rhabilla en vitesse et fila rapidement au navire. L'équipage était endormit un peu n'importe où, un reste de feu était sur la plage. Shanks regarda le ciel et découvrit que le temps se gâtait bien vite. Après tout, il était au nouveau monde.

Shanks hurla alors à tout son équipage de se réveiller en vitesse.

Quelques heures plus tard, le bateau voguait sur une mer pas très calme mais pas catastrophique non plus. Shanks donnait quelques ordres puis laissa son équipage pour partir à la recherche d'une certaine personne.

Il trouva Ben, à l'arrière du bateau, fumant son habituelle cigarette. Shanks arriva sans un bruit et alors, toussa légèrement. Ben se tourna et en le voyant, passa rapidement une porte et s'enfuit. Shanks resta exaspéré. Ah non !

Il lui courra après et alors hurla : « Ben ! Attend ! ».

Il ne s'arrêta pas, bien sûr, c'était peine perdu…

Soudain, Shanks lui attrapa le bras en disant : « Mais attend bon dieu de merde ! ».

Mais Ben le plaqua soudain contre le mur et Shanks ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il regarda Ben qui paraissait troublé et un peu énervé.

« Comment tu peux être comme ça, souffla Ben.

- J'essaie de passer à côté mais ce petit incident va quand même pas casser une bonne relation !

- Un petit incident ? S'énerva Ben qui, d'habitude, était bien calme.

- Oui, souffla Shanks, que tu peux oublier si tu le regrettais vraiment… ».

Ben resta stupéfait. Alors, il fronça les sourcils et dit : « Tu regrettes ?

- Et toi Ben ? » Demanda Shanks.

Ben se tut. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ? Oh… bien sûr que non puisqu'il aimait plus que tout au monde son idiot de capitaine. Seulement…

« Je regrette si tu regrettes. Je ne regrette pas si toi aussi… ».

Shanks le regarda et un silence tomba. C'était donc à lui de donner une réponse. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ?

Au fond de lui, il savait que non. Il avait toujours aimé Ben mais il s'était toujours refusé ne serait-ce que de lui dire de peur qu'il parte et qu'il perde un très bon élément dans son équipage. Et aussi son meilleur ami. Jusque là, il s'était toujours contenté de paraître ainsi pour lui. Mais, aurait-il pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois que Ben… pourrait ressentir la même chose que lui ?

Et Ben se posait également la même question. Tout deux s'étaient toujours aimés et se l'étaient toujours bien caché. Alors, Shanks savait quoi répondre. Il regarda la cigarette de Ben et fit la moue. Alors, il dit : « Je suis jaloux ».

Ben haussa un sourcil et demanda : « De qui ?

- De ta cigarette, répondit Shanks en la lui retirant, parce qu'elle touche tes lèvres ».

Alors, il l'attira vivement à lui et posa avec fermeté ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ben resta surpris un instant. Il comprit alors quand Shanks passait sa langue pour demander une ouverture. Il ouvrit la bouche et leur langue s'emmêla.

Il ne regrettait pas.

Au fond de lui, Ben hurlait de joie. Il avait eu si peur. Si peur que Shanks ait regretté et qu'il lui dise d'abandonner l'équipage. Il serra très fort contre lui son capitaine tout en appréciant le baiser de son capitaine.

Ils se séparèrent peu après. Shanks posa sa main sur la nuque de Ben qui posait les siennes sur ses hanches. Shanks posait son front contre son amant en souriant.

« Compris Ben ? Je ne regrette pas.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je peux être heureux, Shanks, souffla Ben en souriant à son tour.

- Tu as le goût de la clope, c'est écœurant » grommela Shanks.

Ben rigola doucement et dit : « Désolé.

- T'en fait pas, soupira Shanks.

- Comment on va faire ? » Demanda ensuite Ben.

Shanks le regarda dans le creux des yeux. Il avait bien compris. Comment allait-il faire par rapport à l'équipage. Shanks sourit et proposa : « Peut-être devons nous garder ça un maximum secret. Pour une question de sécurité pour tout l'équipage comme pour toi et moi. Si un ennemi apprenait notre relation, ça pourrait… tourner en notre désavantage. N'es-tu pas d'accord ?

- Complètement, surtout que, pour une fois, se moqua Ben, tu réfléchis ».

Shanks le frappa durement à l'épaule en le traitant de sombre idiot. Ben, heureux comme un enfant, prit Shanks dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui. Shanks sourit et se blottit.

« Je t'aime Ben » murmura-t-il.

Ben reçut ce message avec délice.

« Moi aussi » Souffla-t-il ensuite.


	2. Chapter 2

En raison des mauvaises nouvelles advenues par les administrateurs de , je vous remets quelques sites où vous pourrez me contacter, voir lire ma fiction après que je l'aurais postée :)

Je vous communiquerais l'adresse sur :

Mes deux fictions :) Juste en français seulement !

Aussi, allez signer cette pétition !

petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net?utm_medium =email&utm_source=signature_receipt#


End file.
